


【黑豹&盾冬&桃包】繁星之河

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 谨以此文纪念《黑豹》特查拉扮演者：Chadwick Boseman（查德维克·博斯曼）时间线接营救之旅之后，桃包宇宙系列2。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“这李子怎么卖啊？”史蒂夫站在摊子前，指着一堆李子，用蹩脚的罗马尼亚语问道。

“3列伊1公斤。”卖菜大爷打了个哈欠回答。

“那这个呢？”史蒂夫指着另一堆李子问道。

“那个贵点，5列伊1公斤。”大爷回答。

史蒂夫拿起一个李子问大爷：“可以先尝尝吗？”

这人事真多！大爷皱了皱眉，“尝吧！”

史蒂夫用手把李子抹抹干净，咬了一大口，“嗯，味道不错，不过还是酸。”史蒂夫心里想着，忽然瞥到角落还有一堆李子，看起来个大黑亮，和他刚才一路走来看到的李子都不一样。

“这个多少钱啊？”史蒂夫指着这堆李子问道。

“啊，这是俺老伴搁家种的，纯天然，8列伊1公斤。”大爷回答。

“那我尝一个。”史蒂夫说着就拿起一个咬了一口，紧接着他就睁大了眼睛：太好吃了吧！皮薄好剥，果肉软滑，一口下去香甜的汁水充满口腔，没有一般李子的酸涩感，简直就是李子界的战斗机！

“这些我全要了！”史蒂夫兴奋地抱起装着这堆李子的竹筐。

“啥？”大爷瞪大眼睛看着史蒂夫，“这么多你能吃完？”

“当然啦！我家人胃口很好的！”史蒂夫笑眯眯地说。

————

巴基现在还处于恢复期，他告诉史蒂夫吃李子可以提高自己的记忆力。史蒂夫却发现巴基总是买很便宜的李子，那种李子又小又酸，史蒂夫吃一口就不由得皱起眉头。

“Bucky，我们现在有钱啦，你不要买酸李子了，”安全屋里，史蒂夫系着小围裙把盘子洗净沥干，絮絮叨叨地说，“吃那么多酸李子胃多难受！”

“有钱也不能乱花啊，”巴基窝在沙发里看手机，啃了口小小酸酸的李子，“我吃这个挺好的。”

“这不是乱花！”史蒂夫生气了，他叉腰看向巴基，“你必须要吃好李子！不然记忆恢复不好！”

“没事啦！李子不都一样嘛。”巴基依旧不在意。

史蒂夫忽然快步走到沙发前，头往巴基怀里一拱，像只大狗狗一样缩到巴基怀里。

“嗯你干啥……”巴基吓了一跳，嘴里的李子都忘了嚼。

“……我不想你吃酸李子嘛……”史蒂夫搂紧巴基的腰，他在巴基的怀里哼唧了一会儿，小声说出这句话。

“……Steve你哭了？”巴基听出史蒂夫的声音不对，他放下吃了一半的李子，伸手想把史蒂夫的头抬起来。可史蒂夫就是不肯抬头，而是把脸埋在巴基怀里蹭来蹭去。

巴基觉得自己胸前的衣服渐渐变得湿润。“Steve……”巴基心里一疼，他轻轻拍拍史蒂夫的背，“我没事的，你不要哭……”

“钱不够我可以去赚，都给你，”史蒂夫抽噎了一声，用巴基的衣服蹭了蹭脸上的泪，“你用我的钱去买李子，买好李子吃好不好……”他抬起头用泪汪汪的大眼睛看着巴基。

“可我们不是还要买房子嘛，”巴基揉了揉史蒂夫的金色头发，就像以前对小豆芽那样，“钱总是要一点点攒出来的。”

“房子钱我赚，不需要你攒钱嘛，我不要你攒钱呜呜呜……”史蒂夫觉得自己好没用，不仅不能给自己心爱的人一个舒服一点的小窝，就连好吃的李子都舍不得买，他真的好难过。

巴基望着抽抽嗒嗒的史蒂夫，心里变得好软好软，他小心地用那只温暖的，人类的手臂把史蒂夫圈进自己怀里，柔声哄着史蒂夫：“好好好，那我下次买好吃的李子，不过这些李子也不能浪费了呀，我吃完剩下这些就去买好吃的李子好不好？”

“呜……”史蒂夫窝在巴基怀里泣不成声，一直哭到晚上睡觉。直到最后巴基用身体才哄好史蒂夫。（都懂的哈）

第二天，巴基打开冰箱门想吃李子，结果发现，剩下的酸李子全没了。

“Steve，我的李子呢？”巴基疑惑地转头问史蒂夫。

“啊，我都吃啦！”史蒂夫从报纸里抬起头，笑嘻嘻地回答。

“……Steve！”巴基无奈，“你怎么……”

“我饿了嘛！”史蒂夫把报纸一合，站了起来，“既然是我吃完李子了，那就应该是我去买新李子啦！”说着史蒂夫拿起钱包嗖的一声就跑出门了。

“真的是……”巴基撅着嘴关上冰箱门，没有李子吃，他只好无聊地躺在沙发上。昨天被史蒂夫折腾得都没好好睡觉，很快，巴基就陷入睡梦中。

————

史蒂夫抱着这筐超级好吃的李子，想着巴基吃这些甜李子时的可爱模样，心里不知有多开心。他哼着歌进了楼道，刚上几层楼梯，忽然发现有个人趴在巴基的安全屋门口，鬼鬼祟祟地不知道在干什么。

史蒂夫猛地停住脚步，他把李子轻轻放在楼梯拐角，接着悄悄上楼梯，慢慢接近那个人。

还没等史蒂夫完全靠近，那个人便猛地回头准备跳窗逃跑，史蒂夫立刻拽住他的两只胳膊，肘部顶住后背往楼道墙上一按，这人便动弹不得。“你是谁？”史蒂夫低声逼问。

这人戴着黑色蒙面，并不答话，突然他手掌反转，戴着黑色手套的指尖忽地冒出五根锃亮的金属钢爪，爪尖冲着史蒂夫的手腕快速一划，史蒂夫的手腕上立刻出现几道血痕。

史蒂夫吃痛松了下劲，这人就立刻挣脱了史蒂夫的钳制，几步跑到窗前一跃而出。史蒂夫凑到窗前定睛一看，人已经没影了。他本来想再接着追，忽然想起还在屋里的巴基，赶紧返回来掏出钥匙打开门。

还好，巴基缩在沙发上睡得正香，史蒂夫松了一口气。

开门的动静吵醒了巴基，他慢慢睁开眼，懵懵地看着史蒂夫：“嗯你回来啦。”

“回来啦！”史蒂夫赶紧把手背到后面拉拉袖子盖住伤口，接着他走上前问巴基：“Bucky你刚才有没有看到什么人进来？”

“没有，我一直在睡觉，怎么了？”巴基迷迷糊糊地摸摸史蒂夫的脸，“Steve你的脸怎么那么白……”

史蒂夫赶紧拍拍脸让自己的脸色红润一点，“我没事！Bucky你没事就好！”史蒂夫又把巴基全身上下摸了一遍，确认没有伤口才舒了一口气。忽然史蒂夫又瞪大眼睛，大叫一声：“糟了！”

巴基被史蒂夫这副表情吓了一跳：“怎么了？”

“我的李子还在外面哪！”史蒂夫嗖的一声又跑没影了。

————

在这之后，巴基就发现史蒂夫开始时刻盯着自己。

吃饭盯，洗手盯，看书盯，出门盯，就连上厕所也要盯。

“Steve……”巴基在史蒂夫灼热的视线下实在是没法释放，他提着裤子不知所措，“你可不可以不要这么看着我啊！”

“Bucky你放心！我只看上面不看下面，你不要有啥心理压力！”史蒂夫盯着巴基的眼睛非常正直地说道。

“哦我的上帝啊。”巴基懊恼地双手捂住脸，裤腿直接滑了下去，在脚踝处堆成一堆。

————

这天天气不错，巴基和史蒂夫一块在公园散步。和往常一样，史蒂夫握住巴基的手十指紧扣，好像自己一撒手，巴基就会消失不见一样。

“我想玩秋千！”巴基看着不远处的秋千，拽了拽史蒂夫的胳膊。

两个人厚着脸皮把一个正在玩秋千的小男孩哄走之后，巴基美滋滋地坐在秋千上荡来荡去。

“我饿了！想吃热狗！”荡了一会儿，巴基对史蒂夫说。

“可是……”史蒂夫为难地挠挠头，离这最近的小商店也要过条马路，如果自己跑去那边，就会看不到巴基，他试着问巴基：“要不咱们一块去？”

巴基赶紧握住秋千绳，又强调了一遍：“我想玩秋千！”说着还让史蒂夫看了看旁边几个对秋千依旧虎视眈眈的小孩子。

史蒂夫环顾四周，路人三三两两的或散步或玩耍，似乎也没什么危险，他只好妥协，“Bucky那你在这里不要动，我买完很快就回来的啊，很快的啊！”说着史蒂夫急吼吼地往那个小商店跑去。

巴基坐在秋千上望着史蒂夫跑远的背影，刚想再荡起秋千，一只手从后面拍上巴基的肩膀：“好久不见，冬兵。”

这个声音，巴基很熟悉。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫小心地把装在纸袋里的热狗揣进怀里，巴基爱吃热腾腾的热狗，可不能凉掉了。

可等他跑回来一看，秋千上已经没有巴基的影子，之前那个被他俩哄走的小男孩正坐在秋千上乐呵呵地笑。

史蒂夫大步走过去，一把揪住小男孩的领子把他提溜起来：“人呢？之前坐在这里的人呢？哪里去了！”史蒂夫脑袋发麻，完全没有发觉自己正用一种非常凶狠的眼神盯着小孩子。

小男孩被史蒂夫吓得呆愣几秒，紧接着嘴一瘪，“呜哇——”一声大哭起来。

“干什么！你放开他！”小男孩的哭声引得路人纷纷注目，大家都围拢过来怒视史蒂夫。一个大一点的男孩冲进人群，使劲掰开史蒂夫揪住小男孩的手，“大坏蛋放开我弟弟！”

史蒂夫急得眼圈红红，他顾不得道歉直接问这个男孩：“你知道刚才在这荡秋千的人哪里去了吗？求求你告诉我！”

“有个人带他走了，”大一点的男孩指了个方向，“往那边去了。”

“好的谢谢！”史蒂夫立刻往男孩指的方向飞奔而去，一些路人望着史蒂夫的背影，依旧在指指点点。

————

“好吧，不过这事我还是要先和Steve说一下。”在离公园不远的一个偏僻小巷子里，巴基对特查拉说。

“那是当然！”特查拉点点头，“不然我又得被……”说到这，特查拉神色一凛，眼睛紧盯巴基身后。

巴基突然觉得衣领一紧，一股巨大的力量把他拽得向后飞去，在空中巴基立刻调整姿势，脱下手套露出铁臂准备反击。结果等他落地站稳一看，不知道从哪里冒出来的史蒂夫正挥拳朝特查拉砸去。

巴基吓了一跳，他飞扑上去用铁臂挡住史蒂夫的拳头，两相撞击之间，发出“当”的一声巨响。巴基大喊：“Steve！你干什么！他是……”

“我见过这个人！他不是好人！”史蒂夫打断巴基的话，急得脸通红，他一下子就认出来这个人，上次在楼道里和那个神秘人交手的时候，史蒂夫瞥到他戴的手套上绣着一种特殊的金色暗纹，那种独特的纹路他只看过一眼就深深印在脑海里。而现在这个男人手上，正戴着那副手套。

“Bucky你躲到后面！别伤到你！”史蒂夫把巴基扒拉到一边，又想挥拳揍特查拉。

巴基火冒三丈，他用铁臂抓住史蒂夫的两个手腕使劲往外一甩，因为没控制好力道，史蒂夫一下子被推倒在地，巴基挡在特查拉面前，冲史蒂夫吼道：“Steve！你怎么说不听了还！”

“……呜Bucky……你怎么吼我啊呜……”史蒂夫被巴基吼得愣住了，三秒钟之后，他布灵布灵的大眼睛里就蓄满了泪花。

史蒂夫心里可委屈了，跑到这里之前，他满脑子都是“Bucky出事了我也不活了”，看到巴基在巷子里的时候他眼泪差点飙出来。可他再一看，发现巴基竟然和那个大坏蛋讲话。巴基一定被这个坏蛋控制了！史蒂夫怒从心头起，挥起拳头就冲了过去。

史蒂夫忍着泪花，不顾全身被摔得酸痛从地上爬起来，像个讨糖吃的小孩一样，伸手想抱抱巴基。

“Steve！我和陛下之前认识，他不是来打架的！”巴基气还没消，加上他的大脑还没有完全脱离洗脑的影响，这个时候有点控制不住脾气，他一把拍开史蒂夫想要抱他的手，“你为什么不听我讲完！”

“可是我怕……”糖没讨到，史蒂夫委屈地缩回手，想解释一下。

“你怕啥？我这铁胳膊干啥使的你不知道啊？我是那种一打就趴下的人吗？”巴基脑袋没绕过弯，以为史蒂夫觉得自己没用。

“……没有嘛……我不是那个意思的Bucky……”史蒂夫又急又怕，他从没被巴基这么凶过，虽然知道巴基的大脑没有完全恢复，可他还是好委屈好难过，终于没忍住，豆大的泪珠一滴滴滚落出来。

“呜……”看着史蒂夫垂着头委委屈屈擦泪的可怜样，巴基的心忽然变得好疼好疼，心中那点气也一下子消了。他立刻伸出手把史蒂夫抱进自己怀里，亲亲史蒂夫的脸颊，“对不起，我刚才太凶了……”巴基嘴唇贴在史蒂夫耳边，轻轻地道歉。

“不是的……是我不好，”史蒂夫窝在巴基怀里，抽噎得更厉害了，“我不该那么冲动，没问清楚就打人，以后我……”

“……咳咳！”特查拉实在是受不了了，他赶紧咳嗽几声暗示一下自己的存在。（没有随身携带墨镜的坏处）

听到咳嗽声，两个人这才回过神来，巴基立刻松开怀抱，拍了拍史蒂夫衣服上的灰尘，然后转头笑眯眯地向特查拉介绍：“陛下，这位是史蒂夫，我的……好朋友。”

史蒂夫抹了抹脸上的泪，望着特查拉一脸幽怨地问道：

“你谁啊？”

————

要向史蒂夫说明特查拉是谁，一句两句可说不清楚，巴基提议去附近的快餐店边吃边说。

结果听到一半，史蒂夫把手里的汉堡一扔又想伸手打特查拉，快餐店里巴基不好出手，只好一屁股坐在史蒂夫腿上抱住他的头，这才勉强压制住史蒂夫。

“你要杀Bucky！”史蒂夫死死盯着特查拉，眼里全是冷冷寒光。

“是误会！误会！”特查拉赶紧解释，“当时我以为是冬兵制造爆炸杀的我爹，可后来我才知道一切都是泽莫干的，我和冬兵之间的误会全都已经解释清楚了，我们现在是好朋友，好朋友对吧？”特查拉吓得后背出了一身冷汗，他讨好地朝巴基笑笑，希望巴基帮着劝劝马上要揍自己的史蒂夫。

巴基叹了口气，硬是把史蒂夫的脸掰向自己，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛郑重其事地说道：“Steve，如果你再这样不分青红皂白就打人的话，今天晚上就不要和我一起睡觉了。知道吗？”

史蒂夫刚才还恶狠狠的眼神一下子就变成可怜小狗狗：“呜我不要！我要和你一起睡！”他边说边把头又往巴基软乎乎的怀里蹭了蹭。

巴基没想到史蒂夫能这么厚脸皮，他语塞半天憋出一句：“那就老实坐着！”说完就红着脸扒拉开史蒂夫乱蹭的头又坐回到座位上。

特查拉歪头看这小两口腻歪的样子，心里觉得好笑，故意问了巴基一句：

“你没把你亲他的事告诉他吗？”

此话一出，巴基和史蒂夫同时抬头看向特查拉。

“……嗯？Bucky亲我？什么时候亲的我啊？”史蒂夫立刻来了精神，“我怎么不知道？”

怪不得这家伙老是一脸苦大仇深的表情，原来还真不知道，嘿嘿。特查拉暗笑，他挑了挑眉说：“既然你不知道那我就跟你讲讲哈……”

巴基的脸蹭地一下红透了，他立刻打断特查拉的话：“不行陛下，这事不能说！”

史蒂夫眨巴眨巴眼睛看了看巴基，又看了看特查拉，接着他突然伸手猛地掰过特查拉的肩膀，强迫特查拉面对自己，“不行你必须说清楚！”史蒂夫大声对特查拉说。

特查拉还没反应过来，巴基啪地打掉史蒂夫抓住特查拉肩膀的手，然后一把揪住史蒂夫的衣领恶狠狠地说：“Steve Rogers，如果你还要问这个问题，那么以后你自己打地铺去，别和我一块睡！”

“……呜好……”史蒂夫难过地撅起嘴，“我就想知道是怎么回事嘛……”

“什么事都没有！没有！”巴基生气地朝史蒂夫小声吼道。

“哦我知道了……Bucky你又凶我呜……”史蒂夫鼻头一酸，眼看着布灵布灵的大眼睛又要涌上泪花，巴基叹口气，松开揪住衣领的手又把史蒂夫抱在怀里安慰他。

“额……你们平时就是这样交流的吗？”特查拉看着他俩一脸懵逼地问道。

“哦不是，”巴基抱着史蒂夫转头看特查拉，“今天特殊情况，对了我们说到哪了？”

“……说到艾瑞克了，”特查拉继续接着话茬讲，“我这次来，就是想让你们帮我一起找到他，让他迷途知返。”说到这，特查拉无奈地叹了口气，“他被自己的贪欲迷了心，只想称王称霸却丢失了做人的本性，我劝过他无数次，可他一次都没有听进去过。前几天，我们发现瓦坎达的秘密仓库被人破坏，大量振金丢失。我在现场找到一把小刀，认出来正是艾瑞克的。”

“那我们找到他之后呢，该怎么办？”赖在巴基怀里撒娇的史蒂夫忽然抬起头问特查拉。

“最好是能把振金和人都带回到瓦坎达，不过按照他的性子，我想他不会乖乖就范的。”特查拉摇摇头，无奈地说。

“那简单，他不愿意那我就打到他愿意为止！”史蒂夫在空中挥了挥拳头，“抓坏蛋我可太兴奋了！”

“哈哈哈……”特查拉看着史蒂夫扑哧笑出了声，“你真的很有意思Steve，我喜欢！哈哈哈……”

巴基心里也甜蜜地笑着，这傻大个，就知道用拳头解决问题。

“对了，瓦坎达在哪？我们要是抓到他的话，该怎么送到你那里？”史蒂夫问特查拉。

“瓦坎达离这可远着哪，我带你们认认路？”说着，特查拉看了眼巴基，“你也好久没回那里看看了吧。”

“是啊，好久没回去了。”巴基微笑点点头。

“走吧！正好有机会，一起去看看！”特查拉说完便起身，史蒂夫开心地蹦起来，拉着已经对史蒂夫无奈的巴基，三人一块走出了快餐店。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

特查拉开车，载着史蒂夫和巴基往机场方向开去。史蒂夫特别兴奋，一路上问东问西，特查拉笑着一一回答，巴基插不上话，只好默默啃起了刚刚在街边买的李子。

到了机场，史蒂夫就看到一架超级炫酷的折叠式战机停在机场跑道上。

“哇哦，这是你的飞机？”史蒂夫惊讶地看着特查拉。

“当然，”特查拉耸了耸肩，“这里的飞机速度太慢，还是我们自己造的战机开起来顺手。”

等史蒂夫和巴基登上战机后，特查拉叮嘱他们：“系好安全带，速度太快怕你们受不了。”

史蒂夫边系安全带边嘀咕：“再快还能快到哪里去？”

特查拉耳尖听到了，笑了一下，调试好设备启动战机。

“轰——”一阵巨大的轰鸣声响起，把史蒂夫吓了一跳，接着战机便急速上升，史蒂夫感觉自己全身的血液都向脚下冲去。

上升到足够高度之后，特查拉操纵驾驶杆，战机在空中盘旋一圈便往瓦坎达飞去。

“怎么样，速度快吧！”飞行平稳后，特查拉得意地向史蒂夫炫耀。

“……快，真快。”史蒂夫忍住要吐的感觉，蔫蔫地回答道。史蒂夫以前也不是没开过飞机，可这是他头一次坐飞机坐得想吐，他不想让巴基看到自己狼狈的样子，只好一个人默默忍着。

“给你！”正在史蒂夫忍耐之时，巴基伸手过来，手里躺着一颗小小的薄荷糖，“吃了会好一点。”

“哦，好。”史蒂夫接过薄荷糖吃进嘴里，薄荷独特的清爽香气在口腔里萦绕，史蒂夫觉得自己的脑袋不那么晕了。

“怎么样？”巴基看史蒂夫吃下糖，紧张地盯着他的表情。

“好多啦！”史蒂夫朝巴基甜甜一笑。

————

只用了两个小时，战机便降落在瓦坎达机场。因为接到了消息，机场上已经等着好多人。

“白狼哥哥！”史蒂夫和巴基刚下战机，一个扎着高高辫子的女孩就蹦蹦跳跳地朝巴基跑过来，“白狼哥哥我可想你啦！”女孩边喊边张开双臂，眼看就要扑进巴基怀里。

正在这时，史蒂夫嗖一下挡在巴基前面，女孩没刹住脚，猛地撞进史蒂夫的怀里，接着就被史蒂夫胸前的肌肉弹到地上。

“诶呦呦慢一点！”巴基和特查拉手忙脚乱地把女孩从地上扶起来。“你谁啊！”女孩朝史蒂夫生气地喊。

“我是Bucky的……好朋友！”史蒂夫气得脸通红，“我还没问你是谁呢！”

见势不妙，特查拉赶紧把女孩拉到一边。

女孩伸出一根手指在太阳穴旁转了转，用一种怜悯的口气问特查拉：“他是不是这里有问题？”

特查拉扶额：“不是啦，人家是两口子，你一个小孩就别瞎掺和啦！”

巴基也赶紧把史蒂夫拉到一边。

“她是谁？为什么叫你‘白狼哥哥’！”史蒂夫一脸委屈地望着巴基，语气悲愤地问道。

巴基扶额：“她是苏睿公主，陛下的亲妹妹！白狼哥哥是我之前在这里治疗的时候人家给我取的名字！昵称！懂不！”

————

误会解除，特查拉带着史蒂夫和巴基跟自己的家人一一见面互相介绍，并共进午餐。

“白狼哥哥你胖了好多啊！”餐桌上，苏睿偷偷捏了捏巴基肚子上的肉肉打趣道。

“是嘛……”巴基啃了口鸡腿，“可能是吃得比较多吧。”

“啊，我明白了，”苏睿一脸八卦的表情，她指了指史蒂夫对巴基说道，“是他做饭太香，你吃得太多才这样的吧！”

巴基抬头看了看史蒂夫。

“你们这的饭好好吃！”史蒂夫正在狼吞虎咽地对特查拉说，“我做的饭我自己都吃不下去，我要跟你们学做饭！等会把菜谱先给我看下嗷！”

特查拉笑着提醒史蒂夫：“可以可以，你慢点吃！”

巴基笑了笑，然后他转头认真地对苏睿说：“不是他做饭香，是他在我身边，我吃饭就香！”

苏睿饭还没吃饱，就先被狗粮撑饱了。

————

吃完饭后，特查拉和苏睿带着史蒂夫和巴基去了一个地方。

那是靠近瓦坎达农业园区边缘的一个小土屋，巴基在这里治疗洗脑创伤的时候就住在这里。从这里往东走几分钟就是一个热闹的小村庄，而西边不远处，就是一片非常美丽的湖泊，群山环绕，绿树成荫，郁郁葱葱，遍地花香。

“当时为了让白狼……”特查拉脱口而出巴基的昵称，忽然想起史蒂夫就在身旁，他赶紧看了眼史蒂夫，见史蒂夫没什么反应，才接着说下去，“……让冬兵在这里好好休养，我特地选的地方，这里风景还是不错的！”

小土屋里的陈设很简单，只有一张铺着草席的木床，一方矮柜，一张小桌和两把椅子。史蒂夫在里面转了一圈便走了出来，他没有说话。

“白狼哥哥！白狼哥哥！”这时，一群小孩子从村庄里跑过来，在巴基身边围成一圈又蹦又跳。

巴基开心地和这些孩子打招呼，他对史蒂夫说：“这些孩子对我很好，那时候我脑子不清楚，他们给我送饭，陪我说话，还带我一起玩游戏呢。”

“嗯，嗯……真好。”史蒂夫点头应着。

“白狼哥哥你的头发好乱啊！”一个小孩爬上巴基的肩膀说，“我们给你扎头发吧！”接着小孩子们就把巴基往土屋里拽。

“额……”巴基抬眼看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫笑着点点头，巴基就开心地和小孩子们进小土屋了，苏睿也跟过去凑热闹。

吵吵闹闹的声音渐渐消失，特查拉带着史蒂夫走到湖边，两个人各自选了块石头坐下。

此时阳光照在湖面，微风一吹，波光粼粼，风景很美。

特查拉从兜里掏出两个通讯腕表递给史蒂夫说：“以后我们可以用这个联系，我的那架飞机留给你们了，到这里的路线已经设置好，你们如果抓住了艾瑞克，用飞机带过来就可以。”

“……好。”史蒂夫低声答应。

特查拉接着说：“你们以后要是遇到什么困难，随时找我，只要能帮的我都会帮。”

“……好。”史蒂夫低声答应。

“你有心事吧。”特查拉看着史蒂夫欲言又止的样子问道。

“我有一个问题，”史蒂夫纠结了好一会，最终还是问出口，“之前……你说Bucky亲我……是怎么回事啊？”

特查拉扑哧一声笑出来：“你还记着这事哪！”

“那可不！Bucky什么都不说，问他就说不和我睡觉，我哪敢问啊！”史蒂夫难过地撅起嘴。

特查拉没想到这俩人这么好玩，“哈哈哈好，你还记得你落水那次吧？”他问史蒂夫。

“我从航母上掉下来那次？记得啊。”那次史蒂夫受伤很重，多亏他的血清体质才勉强挺过来。

“你还记得是谁救的你吗？”特查拉问。

“Natasha说找到我的时候我就躺在河边了，不知道谁救的。”史蒂夫拨弄着身边的草叶，心不在焉地回答。

“那时候我看到你落水，是白狼救的你。”特查拉告诉史蒂夫。

史蒂夫拨弄草叶的手停住了。

————

史蒂夫记得他刚睁开眼的时候，娜塔莎揪着他的衣服红着眼圈气得直吼：你tm不要命了？！就算有血清你不疼吗？

疼吗，或许吧。

在看到巴基冷冷地对自己说：“You are my mission!”的时候，他已经心痛到不能呼吸。

Bucky不记得我了，我失去Bucky了。史蒂夫的脑海里，反反复复，只剩下这一句话。

“I'm with you till the end of the line.”史蒂夫用尽全身力气，说出了这句话。

说完，脆弱的钢架再也承受不住史蒂夫的重量，他从航母上掉下，落入水中。

————

巴基觉得自己脑袋要炸了，他明明听过这句话，明明很熟悉这个人，可他却怎么也想不起这个人是谁。

他松开铁臂，任凭自己掉了下去。

从河里把湿漉漉的史蒂夫拖上岸之后，巴基望着脸色苍白的史蒂夫，他立刻蹲下身探了探史蒂夫的鼻息，极其微弱。巴基抬起史蒂夫的下巴保持他的气道畅通，接着就往史蒂夫的嘴里使劲吹气。

巴基只有一个念头：这个人不能死。

做了几次人工呼吸，史蒂夫猛地吐出一口水，剧烈地咳嗽起来，他缓过来了。

巴基看着脸色渐渐红润起来的史蒂夫，忽然很想扑到他的怀里大哭一场。

他把史蒂夫轻轻抱在怀里，用自己人类的拇指抚摸史蒂夫依然冰凉的嘴唇，然后巴基低下头，用自己的嘴唇轻轻碰触史蒂夫的唇。

唇间的柔软，鼻间的气息，泪眼模糊间，那张熟悉的脸。

巴基闭上眼睛，眼角慢慢流出一滴泪。

————

“之前他确实在给你做人工呼吸，但最后那个，我能肯定，绝对是吻。”特查拉看着史蒂夫，笃定地说，“我当时看到了这一幕，等白狼放下你准备走的时候我就拦住了他。后面的事情就是我之前讲的，知道真相之后，我就带白狼来瓦坎达治疗了。”特查拉采下身旁的几朵野花，握在手里边整理边说。

“谢谢……谢谢你告诉我这些。”史蒂夫低着头，飞快地抹了下眼睛。

“这次见白狼，他的精神状况好了很多。”两个人沉默了一会儿，特查拉看着手里的花朵说。

“他刚来你们这……是不是很不好？”史蒂夫艰难地开了口。

“……要听实话吗？”特查拉想了想问史蒂夫。

“……说吧。”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，点点头。

“白狼刚来的时候，洗脑对他的伤害很大，开始治疗那几天他畏光畏冷不吃不喝，经常缩在墙角哭……”

“好了不要说了！不要说了……”史蒂夫忽然捂住脸叫道，他身体在抖，一直在深呼吸，极力压抑着自己的抽泣声。

特查拉叹了口气，他还是没忍心把当时的情况都告诉史蒂夫。其实治疗和洗脑一样，都需要承受极大的痛苦。在治疗期间，有次巴基头疼得狠了，发狂一样把头往墙上撞，最后还是特查拉砸晕巴基才把他救下来。在这之后，巴基只能固定在床上治疗，他整夜整夜睁着充血的眼睛不肯睡觉，嘴里一直在念叨着一个名字：

Bucky，Bucky……

“第一次治疗的效果很不理想，我们本想改变方案再试一次，可白狼说他要去找一个人，我们没劝住他，那天晚上他就自己走了。我想他要找的人，是你吧。”特查拉说。

史蒂夫已经泪流满面。

“我……我刚找到他的时候……他认不出我……整夜睡不着觉喊疼，我趁他睡着把胳膊卸下之后才好一点，他醒了就打我，埋怨我卸下胳膊他就没办法保护自己了……”史蒂夫越说越激动，声音颤得变了调，“看他在梦里哭，我好难受啊，如果能把我的胳膊给他也好，他至少不会那么疼……”

特查拉忍了忍眼角的泪，安慰史蒂夫：“别这样，都熬过来了。”

“是啊，熬过来了，”史蒂夫吸了下鼻子，抹了抹已经哭肿的眼睛，嘶哑着声音说，“可是回不去了，Bucky再也不会像以前那样开心地笑了……再也不会了……”

身后传来一阵笑声，史蒂夫沉浸在悲伤中没有听到，特查拉回头望去，先是愣了一下，然后特查拉笑着拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，示意他回头看：

“你怎么知道他不会呢，Steve？”

史蒂夫呆呆地看了看特查拉，立刻回头望去：

巴基在苏睿和小孩子的簇拥下走出屋子，他身着一袭暗红色的瓦坎达传统长袍，人类的胳膊露在外面，金属手臂则被一条蓝色长围巾盖住上臂。巴基原本散乱的头发被巧手的孩子们扎成一个可爱的丸子头，上面插满了孩子们刚采下的美丽野花。远处的夕阳照在巴基身上，洒下一层金光，衬得他像一位圣洁的天使。

还有巴基脸上的笑。

那是史蒂夫一直想看到的，开心的，幸福的，满足的，属于詹姆斯巴恩斯的笑。

史蒂夫更想哭了。

特查拉站起来，把自己手里刚刚绑好的花束递给史蒂夫：“这花很配他。”

史蒂夫呆呆地接过花束，看着手里娇嫩鲜艳的花朵，感觉像在梦中。

特查拉悄悄伸手推了史蒂夫一把：“还愣着干啥，快去啊！”

“哦！”史蒂夫如梦初醒，他抱着花束慢慢走向天使一样的巴基。

巴基看到史蒂夫，脸上的笑容更加灿烂了，他飞奔过去，直扑进史蒂夫的怀里，“Steve！”巴基开心地喊道。

史蒂夫紧紧抱住巴基，抱了好久好久，他的鼻间全是巴基头发上花朵散发出的甜蜜香气。巴基从史蒂夫怀里抬起头，疑惑地问：“Steve，你哭了？”

“没！没有，是阳光太刺眼了。”史蒂夫赶紧抹了抹脸，冲着巴基一脸憨笑地喃喃，“Bucky……你，你好漂亮呀！”

巴基不好意思地笑着说：“是嘛……是小孩子帮我穿的衣服，之前在这里的时候我一直学不会怎么穿……”

“啾！”史蒂夫情不自禁地亲了一口巴基红嘟嘟的嘴唇，巴基愣了一下，脸上立刻浮起一抹红晕。

不知是哪个孩子起的头，大家开始呱唧呱唧热烈鼓掌表示祝贺。

史蒂夫一把抱起巴基，两人的脸蛋都红扑扑的，巴基两只胳膊环着史蒂夫的脖子，羞涩地把头钻进史蒂夫的怀里，史蒂夫觉得自己的心和下面的某个部位都热腾腾的，他冲着特查拉边傻乐边喊，“那，那我们就先去休息啦！”

“拜拜！”特查拉立刻挥手告别，让他俩赶快回小土屋去做该干的事儿。

特查拉，苏睿和孩子们一起目送史蒂夫和巴基渐渐走远。

“哎呀，真美好啊！”苏睿望着史蒂夫和巴基的背影感叹道。

“那可不，像幅画一样。”特查拉附和道，然后他就叹口气说，“唉妹妹呀，以后你要是结婚，我肯定得找个地方先哭会儿……”

“说啥呢哥！我还小，才不想结婚呢！”苏睿噘嘴说道，接着她伸了个懒腰说，“哥哥，咱去吃晚饭吧！”

“嗯，你先去吃吧，好久没来这，我再溜达溜达。”特查拉微笑看着苏睿说道。

“行吧，普拉卡！今天我去你家吃饭哈！”苏睿叫住一个小孩子说。

“好哒！俺妈咪说今天吃烤羊肉！”那个叫普拉卡的小孩开心地说。

“太好啦！快走快走！”苏睿和小孩子们也渐渐跑远了。

特查拉望着孩子们跑远之后，随手拔下一朵野花，边走边哼着瓦坎达民谣。刚溜达没一会儿，他就慢慢停住了脚步。

因为特查拉看到在不远处，有两个人正互相搀扶着慢慢朝自己走来。这两人身上沾满草叶子和泥土，看起来狼狈不堪。

tbc


End file.
